


sunday mornings

by Shinsun



Series: In(Ao)morato [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Rarepair, bottom aomine for all your bottom aomine needs, build up to sex, extremely short, in which I ship Aomine Daiki with literally everyone in this goddamn show, like... criminally short by my standards, ok no actual sex but talk of sex, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsun/pseuds/Shinsun
Summary: The best thing about Sunday mornings is Daiki never has a reason not to sleep right through them.Aomine and Murasakibara spend a lazy morning (or... afternoon) in together.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: In(Ao)morato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731709
Kudos: 40





	sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the scattered, inconsistent updates lately... I'm currently in the thick of finals, and simultaneously facing a wall of what could be the worst burnout I've felt all year, so I'm trying to shake myself out and just keep writing however I can.
> 
> This little snippet marks the start of a series of (unrelated) oneshots and ficlets that I'm calling In(Ao)morato, the gist of which amounts to "I ship Aomine with literally everyone and here's why." 
> 
> First up is this very, very short fic about waking up next to Murasakibara... prepare for more to come.

The best thing about Sunday mornings is Daiki never has a reason not to sleep right through them. For most of his adult life so far, he thinks he’s gotten the hang of the whole waking up in the AM thing, but he’s glad for the one day a week he has to return to form and let the rest of the world just fuck right off.

Waking up at noon to Atsushi’s arms hugging around him, both of their long legs intertwined, is also probably up there with the very best things in life. His breath is still slow and even with sleep, but his embrace is secure, almost restrictive, and it tightens even further when Daiki shifts a little in his grasp. 

“Mnh,” he mumbles into Daiki’s hair, a sleepy protest that can’t even pretend to be words, and Daiki tips his head back and nuzzles under his chin, his lips reaching up to graze his jaw.

“Minechin,” Atsushi grunts as Daiki twists around, his eyes still firmly closed. “Go back to sleep.”

Daiki smirks and presses another kiss to his mouth, letting it linger as Atsushi’s lips soften and start to open, accepting him. He reaches a hand behind his head to sift through Atsushi’s shoulder-length hair, craning his neck to keep their lips connected until Atsushi leans up slightly to kiss him back. It’s slow and lazy and lacking any particular direction or focus, and honestly it’s the best. 

There’s no intent to his sweet, meandering kisses, nor his hands trailing over Daiki’s chest, except to stay in contact, to keep touching him however possible, his clinginess persisting even now that he’s awake. Or half-awake, more like. One of his hands slides down and slips under Daiki’s shirt, smoothing over his bare stomach to his waist and slipping into his pants.

“Hmm?” he hums against Daiki’s mouth. “Minechin’s hard already…”

“Whose fault is that?” Daiki grumbles, gasping as one of Atsushi’s thighs lifts and slots between his own. He kisses Atsushi again, a little harder, and wiggles his hips a bit in search of friction. 

Atsushi drags his leg back slowly, and then rocks forward, the firm length of it sliding against Daiki through layers of cloth. “Minechin is always horny first thing in the morning.”

“It’s noon,” Daiki points out weakly, a little breathless, and lets his head sink down into the pillows, grinding back against him and feeling the answering stir of interest in the front of his pants. 

“Hmm. Does Minechin want my cock?” Atsushi asks, as though offering up one of his sweets. And just like if that were the case, Daiki knows that the offer, however casual it may sound, is not one he makes lightly. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, closing his eyes and just feeling the massive, cloth-covered bulge pressing against his lower back, promising things to come. “Yeah...”

“Ah… want me to open you up for it, then?” Atsushi croons in Daiki’s ear, one of his large hands stroking along his hip to grab his ass cheek through his shorts. 

Daiki knows what he has coming. The hours of long, drawn-out foreplay, the lazy but heated fondling and curling of Atsushi’s fingers, pushing into him one at a time. Enough lube to leak down the backs of his thighs and soak the sheets as he’s gradually worked open, carefully and thoroughly stretched around Atsushi’s fingers. 

And finally, the hard, imposing length of his cock, sliding in slow and deep and seemingly endless, feeling like it’ll split him in two every time no matter how much prep they’ve done. The shallow, leisurely rocking of Atsushi’s hips nudging him even deeper, just a little more, a little more… before punching the breath out of Daiki when he decides to get serious and ensure he won’t sit comfortably for at least the next few days. 

“Could take all afternoon…” Atsushi is saying, as he cups and gently kneads the curve of Daiki’s ass. 

Daiki lifts his head up, and kisses him once more. 

“Perfect.”


End file.
